El Regreso del alba
by AnkouFuji
Summary: Se entiende por alba la luz del día antes de salir el Sol. Aquella luz que incita al Sol a iluminarlo todo. Alba, podría entenderse de igual manera por esperanza. Luz de esperanza que se cuela por tu ventana y que te llama con una voz suave y tibia. Alba.
1. Retorno Carmesí

**EL REGRESO DEL ALBA **

**Capítulo 1: Re****torno **** Carmesí**

Nada podría separarme de él ahora, ni siquiera la distancia.

Logré abrazarlo, él era un poco esquivo, si, pero no podía escapar de mi.

Lo sujeté fuerte de la cintura, sentí su calor cerca, tan cerca que mi frío cuerpo se empezó a calentar con el suyo.

Lo oí gemir un poco, tal vez estaba excitado, no lo sé, pero yo sí lo estaba, aunque naturalmente no podía arruinar el momento romántico bajándole la cremallera, no, aún tenia algo de sensibilidad en mí.

Su respiración se agitó, y pronunció mi nombre con un tono de niño pequeño cuando le quitan su preciado caramelo.

Le besé el cuello suavemente, no quería perturbar aquella aparente calma que tenía. Lo apreté más a mí, aquel calor que su cuerpo emanaba me encantaba, el sentir que todo su ser se relajaba mientras estaba en mis brazos me hizo sentir, como pocas veces en mi vida, especial.

Me suplicó que lo soltara, que ya había resuelto que yo no era nada para el.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Sus lágrimas caían sobre mi hombro mientras el parecía temblar del nerviosismo.

O tal vez ansias.

Ansias de que lo abrazara más fuerte, de que no lo soltara; ansias de permanecer conmigo toda la eternidad; ansias de lograr apartarse de mi.

Acaricié su cabello y deposité un pequeño beso sobre él, le dije que yo no quería soltarlo, aún si mi vida dependiera de ello, preferiría mil veces morir abrazado a él que morir, ya que él era todo para mí.

Se aferró a mí con fuerza y sus lágrimas fluyeron más continuamente.

Pude escuchar vagamente que me llamó idiota.

Ante esto solo pude reírme y coger su rostro entre mis manos. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un fuerte carmesí, y sus ojos empañados en llanto suplicaban piedad.

Yo sabía que él me necesitaba.

Besé sus mejillas, borrando de ellas la tristeza que cubría el rostro de mi amado; me sentía culpable de haberlo hecho llorar, odiaba que él estuviera triste, aunque una parte de mí se sentía feliz de que él me hubiera extrañado tanto.

Él me complementaba en todo sentido; mi frigidez se doblaba con su ternura, y hacía aflorar en mí, sentimientos que nunca creí que pudiera tener.

Estar junto a él era tan acogedor, era tan perfecto, no hay palabras para describir lo emocionado que siempre me sentía a su lado.

Cada vez que su rostro se teñía de rojo, una calidez me invadía, como si yo también me tiñera de rojo, irónicamente mi color favorito.

Acaricié sus mejillas, bajando a su cuello, acercándolo más a mí. Su piel estaba tersa como siempre pero él seguía temblando.

Lo volví a abrazar, y él escondió su cara en mi pecho.

Lo escuché jadear, como si el llanto impidiera que respirara bien.

Junté su mejilla contra la mía.

Era sensacional la textura y suavidad de su piel, y como podía hacerme volar a sitios inimaginables donde sólo existíamos nosotros y aquel sentimiento mutuo que era la razón de que ambos estuviéramos en aquel lugar dispuestos a permanecer allí para siempre.

Seguía acariciando su cuello y parte de su rostro con suavidad; él era tan delicado, tan frágil que tenía miedo de que cualquier movimiento pudiera herirlo y tal vez apartarlo de mi lado.

Odiaría eso.

Sin saber por qué me pidió perdón, perdón porque me había tratado de ocultar que todo el tiempo en el que estuve lejos no había pasado un solo día en el que al tratar de dormir se preguntara qué había hecho mal para que yo me fuera, y que por lo tanto, cuando regresé trató de parecer indiferente a mis emociones, cuando en realidad una nube de tristeza y un rayo de esperanza se habían asomado en el azul cielo de su frágil corazón.

Lo abracé más fuerte y le susurré en el oído que yo también lamentaba más de lo que él podría imaginar el hecho de haberlo puesto tan triste, y triste por un ser que ni siquiera merece que derramen lágrimas por él.

Me afligía tanto el corazón el que Yuuji se culpara a sí mismo por mi viaje.

Creí que él sabía que su amor significaba todo para mí.

Debí afirmárselo.

El llanto ahogó su respiración, y él me miraba fijamente con sus verdes ojos, pero rojos de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado pude percatarme del dolor en sus ojos; sus párpados estaban caídos, y tenía unas grandes ojeras que incluso parecía que lo habían golpeado.

En realidad sí lo habían golpeado.

Mi indiferencia al partir lo había golpeado bastante, y hasta en sus ojos se veían las grandes heridas que yo había dejado en su alma.

Recostó su cabeza contra mi hombro y me dijo «Bienvenido a casa, Shinsou-san».

Besé su fresco cabello negro y sonreí.

Sonreí de felicidad.

En aquellos dos meses no había podido experimentar la verdadera felicidad.

La felicidad sólo la podía encontrar al lado de Yuuji, al lado de su sonrisa y de la ternura que emanaban sus poros a cada instante, y que al yo volver no emitía con la misma fuerza.

El ambiente ya no estaba tenso, la tristeza que él tenía hace un rato se había evaporado, no precisamente para ser reemplazada por la alegría sino por la esperanza de que ambos pudiéramos recuperar lo que teníamos, aunque en realidad nunca lo habíamos perdido.

«Ya que la luz volvió a nuestras vidas, ¿por qué no salimos y comemos algo?» le pregunté curvando los labios alegremente, a lo cual Yuuji me respondió afirmativamente con una hermosa sonrisa que complementaba de una manera perfecta aquella Luna que había presenciado el resurgir del sentimiento más bello e indescriptible de todos.


	2. La vergüenza del petirrojo

**Capítulo 2: La vergüenza del petirrojo**

La calle estaba iluminada por las luces de los locales que prestaban servicio a todos los que como nosotros querían por un momento escapar de la realidad y despejar la mente.

Íbamos uno al lado del otro, ya que a Yuuji le daba vergüenza que lo tomaran por homosexual, aunque yo tenía ganas de llevarlo entre mis brazos.

Era tan inocente y tan tierno que cada vez que lo veía quería agarrarlo y apegarlo contra mí, para que estuviera seguro entre mis brazos por siempre.

Me estaba hablando sobre los proyectos que le habían dejado en la universidad, y me confesó con un lindo sonrojo que en el proyecto de graficar de una manera creativa lo que más quería, había hecho un collage de lirios blancos, justo como las flores que habían en el parque en el cual nos conocimos por primera vez y en el que le pedí que fuera mío.

Lo abracé por detrás y besé su cuello, sentí como la piel de Yuuji ardía; lo más probable era que estuviera avergonzado de mi amor, pero eso me daba casi igual ya que yo lo amaba con gente alrededor o sin ella.

Pude escucharlo susurrar mi nombre, con una vergüenza que me alcanzó a traspasar el corazón.

A mí nunca me había importado lo que pensaran de mí, pero el que Yuuji estuviera avergonzado de estar conmigo me hirió.

Lo solté y coloqué mis brazos atrás de mi cuello y cerré los ojos.

«Vale, ya entendí…» le dije tratando de parecer despreocupado, cuando en realidad mi pecho se comprimía y mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

Avancé unos pasos maquinalmente, pensando en la sonrisa de Yuuji, en sus rojos y refrescantes labios, que eran como ofrecerle a un competidor de atletismo una botella de agua de los dioses, que incluso con sólo verla se te quitaba la ansiedad de beber.

Su boca la mayoría del tiempo estaba en forma de sonrisa, pero eso era para los demás, ya que cuando yo estaba con él, dejaba de tener en su rostro una sonrisa y en su lugar tenía el más espectacular oasis lleno de agua sabor Yuuji.

"Pruébame una vez, y no querrás morir sin probarme para siempre" gritaban sus labios, los cuales acentuaban las suaves líneas de su rostro, y su perfecta y blanca piel que se asemejaba a la pura nieve que cae recién inicia el invierno.

Cuando él se sonrojaba, el mirarlo era como escuchar el hermoso canto de un petirrojo al amanecer, cantándole al alba, animándola a que ilumine el mundo.

Miré a mi pequeño petirrojo por el rabillo del ojo; tenía la mirada baja y una expresión pensativa.

Pude también ver que abría la boca en algunos momentos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero la vergüenza le ganaba.

Vergüenza.

Temor.

Incertidumbre.

Miedo.

Si tuviera que pensar en un defecto de Yuuji sería su falta de agallas y de coraje.

Eso a veces le hacía muy tierno, pero otras veces me exasperaba que él no pudiera expresarse si temer a una negativa.

"¡¡La vida es para equivocarse, Yuuji!! ¡¡Basta de ser tan tímido que de eso no sacas nada!!" había querido decirle en varias ocasiones, pero la imagen de sus hermosos ojos jade desbordados en lágrimas me detenía.

Supongo que era la única ocasión en la cual podría tener miedo.

Alguna vez le había oído decir a Sumako "Eso lo hace el uke perfecto".

Ella era la única a la cual le hablaba de todo lo que pasaba conmigo y con Yuuji, el cual había estado celoso varias veces de mi cercanía con ella.

Ja. Como si alguien pudiera arrebatarle tan fácilmente el título de propietario de mi corazón a mi lindo uke.

Me acuerdo bastante cuando le pregunté a Sumako lo que significaba uke.

Ella se había reído estruendosamente y me había dicho ''Uke es aquella persona a la que cuando ves quieres comértela a besos y nunca dejarla escapar de tus brazos''.

En aquel momento me había sonrojado porque efectivamente me había acordado de él.

Su rostro gritaba ternura y su cuerpo tenía escrito en todas partes perfección.

Y créanme, conozco su rostro y aún más su cuerpo, que si bien era del color de la nieve, también era tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa blanca.

Sumako me miraba con compasión cada vez que le hablaba de Yuuji.

Su mirada hacia mí era como la mirada de un abuelo a su nieto que acaba de llegar asombrado porque vio a una mariposa salir de su escafandra.

A veces me molestaba esa mirada.

Ella y yo habíamos sido amigos desde el instituto, donde al rechazar su confesión hacia mí diciéndole "Lo siento Sumako, pero creo que soy gay" nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos de lo que alguien podría imaginar que se volverían un atrevido escritor de novelas de erotismo y una diseñadora de modas para pasarelas de París.

Caminamos largo rato, pero ya los restaurantes estaban cerrados, los únicos locales que estaban abiertos eran los bares y las droguerías, y en las calles habían pocas personas, muchas de las cuales tenían aspectos desagradables.

«Yuuji, mejor vámonos a casa…el viaje en avión ha sido un poco agotador y no puedo estar de transeúnte a estas horas de la noche como si nada» le dije con instinto paternal, mirando con rabia a un tipo que había pasado al lado de Yuuji y le había guiñado el ojo justo después de haberlo mirado de arriba a abajo.

Odiaba a esos borrachos sin oficio que miraban todo como si fuera de su propiedad.

Le lancé una mirada que lo dejó helado, casi se largó corriendo a tropezones.

Nadie mira a Yuuji con una mirada pervertida a menos que sea yo.

Él era de MI propiedad, aunque decir eso lo molestase un poco.

Solo yo podía tocarlo, solo yo podía mirarlo, solo yo podía tenerlo como protagonista en mis sueños, solo yo podía ser el protagonista de sus sueños.

Volteó a verme, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas y dijo mi nombre como en un suspiro.

Se lanzó a abrazarme y se agarró de mi camisa, casi con desesperación mientras que sus labios recorrían mi cuello con suavidad pero a la vez con algo parecido a la furia.

Mientras besaba mi cuello, sus manos se escabulleron dentro de mi camisa, recorriendo mi espalda con ansiedad.

No puedo negar que al Shinsou pervertido le encantaban los ataques de desesperación de Yuuji, pero al Shinsou sensible que estaba en un pequeño rincón de mi alma le dolía verlo así.

El Shinsou sensible ganó la batalla.

Le quité ambas manos de mi espalda con gran pesar, y lo aparté de mí.

«No hagas esto cuando en realidad no quieres...así me lastimas más» le dije mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

Rompió en llanto y me abrazó con desesperación.

Sabía que en verdad no estaba seduciéndome, sólo era un acto para no sentirse tan mal, así suene cruel decirlo de esa forma.

Entre más maquilles la verdad, cuando salga a la luz se verá horrible, incluso si al principio no era tan fea.

Acaricié su cabello y cerré los ojos, mientras le decía «Vámonos a casa...prepararé el té como tanto te gusta»

Volvió la mirada hacia mí y me regaló una sonrisa, no tan hermosa como siempre, pero seguía siendo bella.

Todos los gestos de Yuuji eran preciosos, incluso aquel que hacía cuando le mencionaba que había pasado todo el día con Sumako.

Todo él era lindo.

Lo cogí entre mis brazos y lo cargué de regreso a casa, mientras veía de reojo como Morfeo iba tomando posesión de él en aquel amanecer, tal vez el amanecer de nuestras vidas, que volvían a trinar como aquel petirrojo animando al alba y haciéndola más inigualable.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^

En verdad aprecio mucho el que lean esto

Dejen reviews =3

Bye bye~!


	3. Primavera en la Luna

Hey! Holitas de nuevo ^^

Los personajes de aquí SÍ son míos xD

salieron de esta cabecita =3

Lamento tardarme en subirlos, pero ya entenderán lo atareada que es la vida de una escritora en vacaciones xDDD

Olvídenlo, sólo lean x3

Espero les guste!

Lo edité mucho nwnUu

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primavera en la Luna**

Qué problemático es buscar las llaves de tu casa mientras llevas a alguien muy frágil en tus brazos.

Lo amaba demasiado pero en realidad me estaba desesperando por culpa de esas malditas llaves en el pequeño bolsillo del pantalón.

Listo.

Al fin tenía las llaves en mi mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía a Yuuji, agotado por un día de muy fuertes emociones.

Mi estómago hizo un sonido extraño y me acordé que el verdadero motivo de haber salido era el ir a comer.

Moví la muñeca y traté de ver el reloj de mi llavero a través del negro cabello de él.

Como consecuencia de esto, acerqué más mi rostro a su cabeza, y el olor de su cabello empezó a colarse por mi nariz.

Oh, el fresco aroma de la primavera justo en invierno.

Akihito (N/A: Akihito = persona de la primavera) era el apellido de Yuuji, y en serio que le quedaba de maravilla.

Cerré los ojos y seguí disfrutando de la bella imagen de la primavera; los lirios floreciendo con alegría, los árboles llenos de idílicas flores con unos olores realmente exquisitos que lo inundaban todo, llevándote a dimensiones jamás vistas donde podías soñar con el olor de las flores por toda la eternidad.

Me hubiera gustado en verdad que Yuuji tuviera como nombre Yuri (N/A: Yuri = lirio), así podría tener el nombre de las dos únicas cosas que amo en este mundo; los lirios blancos y el nombre de la persona que con sólo mencionarlo me provoca sonreír como imbécil.

Daría todo por él.

Sin él no tendría corazón, no tendría alma; él era el soporte de toda mi existencia, y yo sabía que igualmente yo era el suyo.

Iban a ser las cinco de la mañana.

Él tenía que llegar a la universidad a las nueve de la mañana.

Demonios, por mi culpa él sólo podría dormir alrededor de tres horas.

Me sentí fatal.

Recordé que lo tenía en mis brazos y abrí los ojos.

Me encontré con su mirada jade, la cual se clavó en mí de un modo profundo, casi como si nuestro hermoso contacto visual le estuviera haciendo más lindo.

«Shinsou-san...por favor deja de oler mi cabello...me pone de nervios» me dijo tímidamente, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Dada su proximidad pude sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, los cuales parecían el rápido galopar de un caballo que huía de un tigre hambriento.

«A mí el solo hecho de verte me pone de nervios, Yuuji» le dije sonriente y deposité un pequeño beso en la primavera sobre su cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en la inmensidad a la que me llevaba la sola presencia de Yuuji.

Era la más preciosa y perfecta sensación, que aunque quedara en mi mente, era el lugar al cual siempre acudía cuando necesitaba una razón para estar vivo.

Realmente era casi increíble que el revuelto en mi interior lo provocara sólo una persona, pero junto a él lo increíble se volvía el pan de cada día, pero no por esto dejaba de ser totalmente...encantador.

Quería ya entrar al departamento, acostarlo en mis brazos y velar su sueño esas tristes tres horas que al lado de Yuuji pasarían como tres minutos.

Mis ansias de entrar se volvieron rápidamente un sentimiento parecido a la excitación y traté con más insistencia de que la llave entrara en la cerradura.

Casi una misión imposible considerando el hecho de que mis manos temblaban como gelatina en terremoto, o como temblaba yo de emoción al ver a mi lindo ojiverde.

Al fin logré que entrara, pero no giraba.

Pude ver de reojo su mirada angustiada, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento o algo parecido.

''¿Es que acaso yo causaba tantos desastres?'' pensé agitado ''Ni que fuera a tumbar la puerta del departamento...bueno, eso lo haría si la puerta fuera el único obstáculo para tenerlo en mis brazos toda la no...'' abrí mis ojos con ferocidad y casi pude oír la melodía de 'Eye of tiger'.

Nada se interpondría entre mi velada con Yuuji después de edperar dos meses, y menos un estorboso pedazo de madera mal lijada.

Forcejé la puerta con fuerza pero cuidando de que Yuuji no se cayera ni lastimara.

Me apoyé contra la puerta y seguí tratando de derrotar a aquel obstáculo entre estar en el paraíso y solo imaginármelo.

Oí que me decía nervioso «Ya basta Shinsou-san, no sigas empu...» pero justo a la mitad de su frase su advertencia estuvo demasiado tarde.

La llave al fin sirvió y en el momento menos pensado el fuerte empujón que le había dado a la puerta abierta nos llevó al suelo.

Caí encima suyo; mis manos estaban a cada lado de su rostro y mi rodilla tallaba en su entrepierna.

El aspecto que él tenía en ese momento me dió ganas de aprovecharme de él y de nuestra cercanía de una vez por todas; tenía las mejillas y el resto de su adorable semblante encendido, los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus pupilas dilatadas como un inmenso y profundo océano negro, sus labios entreabiertos y deliciosamente húmedos.

Pude ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por sus mejillas rojas, y mientras me entretenía siguiendo con la mirada el camino de aquellas gotas, contemplé los rasgos de su cara cuidadosamente, casi como si fuese la última vez que nos iríamos a ver y necesitase recordar cada centímetro de su piel para que al menos, teniendo su imagen en mi memoria no me sintiera tan vacío.

¡Pero que alegría sentí de que ese no fuera el caso! El separarme de Yuuji era realmente muy duro.

Estar lejos de él era un verdadero martirio, donde tus recuerdos eran tu peor enemigo y tu más cercano aliado.

Bajé mi mirada y descubrí que las manos de Yuuji estaban aferradas a mi camisa, acercándome más a él con una necesidad notoria.

Yuuji era mi Sol, más bien mi Luna...si, Yuuji era como la Luna, con una belleza casi demencial.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a besar su cuello de una manera suave y delicada, mis manos cogieron las manos de él y las acariciaron suavemente.

En ese momento cerré mis ojos y escuché unos gemidos provenientes de sus dulces labios, y para evitar que alguien más pudiera escucharlos, con mi pierna cerré la puerta del departmento.

Llevé sus manos arriba de su cabeza mientras yo seguía dándole besos en el cuello y encaminándome a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde me encontré con su fresco cabello.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea loca; la primavera en la Luna.

Yo estaba viviendo la primavera en la Luna, el más hermoso de los sueños junto a mi bello sueño vuelto realidad.

Reaccioné, y tristemente desperté del sueño encontrándome con una realidad en la cual él era un estudiante que tenía que seguir un horario.

Dejé de besarlo y con lo último que quedaba de auto-control en mí le dije al oído mientras que soltaba sus muñecas del agarre y entrelazaba mis dedos con un mechón de su negro cabello «Debes descansar, Yuuji...no puedes llegar a la universidad cansado o me sentiría muy culpable de que te durmieras en clase».

Suspiró y asintió tímidamente.

Una mano suya fué hasta mi mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.

Lo miré con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica y lo besé.

Cómo me empezó a molestar la universidad...había tenido que renunciar al mayor de los regalos de bienvenida sólo por eso.

Uh...al fin y al cabo Yuuji lo valía, y de todas maneras se lo cobraría cuando él regresara de clases.

Lo llevé a la cama y me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su mejilla.

Oí un tímido bostezo y volteó su rostro hacia mí.

Una hermosa y somnolienta sonrisa se asomó en su blanco rostro, pero carmesí por el efecto de la primavera en la Luna.

* * *

See, tengo una obsesión con la Luna

Vayan acostumbrándose x3Uu

Nos vemos en el próximo capítuloo!

Dejen lindos reviews !!

Bye Bye~! =3


End file.
